FATAL FURY:WARRIOR OF DARKNESS!
by Dune7
Summary: An ancient and evil entity invades Southtown and goes about challenging many of its greatest fighters. It's target-TERRY BOGARD!
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Fury-WARRIOR OF DARKNESS!

Egypt,7:00 PM,September 8th.

A group of arheologists were unearthing a major beneath an ancient pyramid.

They hired some major moving muscle to remove their found prize from the vacant treasure vault that was hidden behind the ancient pharoah's throne.

The two large men removed and lifted a giant casket made of gold and purest jade.

Time had darknened it's substance,but was still very valauable.

Upon the casket,a strange reading was scribed atop a medium gem was upon it.

One of the archeologists,a chief translator of ancient lanaguages studied it.

"It..."he said. "..it says..do not remove..no matter what."

"Bah..nothing to be afraid of."said Dr.Mathews,the head of the archeology team. "Now that we've removed it from whence it was buried,we can take it back to our lab in the US for further research.

Hours later,the casket was brought back to Southtown USA and at the local museum of art and sciences.

Mr.Mathews and his colleagues brought the casket into the back room where there was a vast laboratory built in.

The head scientist,Dr.Weston appraoched Mathews and the others.

"Ah,welcome back Mathews."he said adjusting his glasses. "I see you've brought the casket of the great Pharoah Rut Tanma."

"Yes,it was buried deep within some rubble after one of their last great wars,but we managed to get it back here."said Mathews.

"Most excellent."said Meijer. "Now,if you could all wheel the casket to my laser cutter system...we can begin."

The group of scientists carried the casket on a large wheel table and placed it on a long and wide operating table.

Above it,was a series of hooked up hoses with diamond tipped scalpels and other drill devices.

Meijer took one of the laser scalpels,switched on one of the scalpels and applied to the lid of the coffin.

The laser tip scorched through the sides of the lid,and sparks flew from the surface.

He trailed the laser beam along and all around the coffin lid for several minutes until he was done with the shaping.

"All right then."he said as he placed the laser needle back up on the hook.

"I think the lid's now ready to be opened. Now,if a couple of you gentlemen will be so kind as to give me a hand."

Two of Mathew's men both took a side and began to pull the cover lid off.

It easily slid off,but when they found it was lifted...all they could see was..

...Darkness.

"Eh?"said Meijer."What's this?"

"It..it looks so...pitch black."said one of the scientists.

Suddenly,a pair of red slanted eyes appeared in the blackness.

Meijer gasped loudly and fell backwards.

"Wha--what is it?"said Meijer. "What is this..thing we're looking at?"

In response,the darkness thrust outward and flied about in an expanded field of blackness,like an elongated cloud of some sort.

"GAAAAHH!"cried one of the men. "WHAT IS IT,WHAT'S IT DOING?" 

The dark cloud of energy then flew down at the group of men and then lashed out a set of dark tendrils and stabbed each of the men in the chest with them.

"GACK-NO!"cried Mathews.

The tendrils then all glowed a bright red and their life forces were all drained right out of their bodies.

Once the cloud was done,Mathews and his men all fell to the floor like ninepins,they were dead.

Meijer was the only one left who saw what had happened.

"I--I must get outta here!"he said in a panic and ran for the exit.

But before he could make it,the cloud grabbed him by the back of his throat with another tendril.

"GAAAAKK--NO--LEGGO!"he cried in protest.

But the cloud gave no response and simply drained his life force away and killed him as well.

The cloud then exited from the room through an open door and then went up through an open skylight of the building.

It then flew across the night sky of the city below it.

The dark cloud observed the vast metropolis beneath it.

It had never seen such a vast and great city in it's entire existence.

It also sensed not only many essences of life force from many of the humans that were there,but there was also a greater power that he sensed in the city.

The power of...KI.

Ki essence that belonged to fighters and warriors.

The cloud in it's last form had not sensed such a power for such a very,very long time.

It would seek out the ki of these fighters,battle them and add their Ki to it's own.

Yes,it would make the world it's own once again.

The cloud then floated around the city and began to plan,to plot..to find..TO BATTLE!

While back at the local airport,Southtown's greatest hero and recent champion of the King of Fighters contests had just got back for some well deserved R&R.

Terry"The Lone Wolf" Bogard stepped off the plane,exited from the airport and caught a taxi.

The taxi dropped him off at 3rd street and he began to walk about through the streets of his childhood home.

He,along with his brother Andy,as well as others like Joe,Mai,Kim and everyone else in the KOF had seen and fought many opponents and things.

Geese,Krauser,Rugal,Yamazaki,the Jins,and the menace of Orochi itself.

But tonight,little did he or anyone else knew that they were all about to face something that was as evil and unstoppable as they all would be combined.

Terry looked to the sky,and felt something.

"Another storm..is coming?"he thought.

NEXT:THE DARK ENTITY TAKES ON A STRONG HUMAN FORM AND BEGINS TO PICK FIGHTS WITH MANY OF SOUTHTOWN'S FINEST AS WELL AS OTHERS FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD!

WILL TERRY AND CO.BE ABLE TO FIGHT THIS NEW EVIL? ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Fatal Fury:DARK WARRIOR!

Ch.2

After settling in at his apartment home,Terry flopped down on the couch and began to take a little nap,but found that he couldn't sleep,something big was on his mind.

It was Geese,he was still rather displeased that he was still alive after dealing with the Jins,Yamazaki,and the KOF 96-97.

Terry and the others knew that they would deal with him and his forces again sooner or later,and they would be ready to do so.

He then stretched,hung his hat up and went to bed.

While back out in the city streets,the dark entity continued to float about,trying to find what it was searching for.

It then saw a poster on a wall nearby.

The poster was of a young and handsome man with jet black curly hair and he was dressed in a light blue karate gi with a white headband on and wearing red boxing gloves.

Below it said the words.

"BE A WINNER! LEARN KARATE AT THE SOUTHTOWN DOJOS!"

"Ka-karate--winner.."it spoke in a cryptic and dark voice.

The cloud examined the picture of the man and then came to a decision.

It would make itself look like someone in the world of humans.

The cloud then began to change shape and form,until it took on human form and looked exactly like the man in the poster.

"Hmmm.."it thought,now a he. "..not a bad likeness,but..to fight the warriors of this city,I must absorb any and all fighting abilities to do so. But where to look and find one..?"

Suddenly,the being heard some scuffling in an alleyway a few meters away.

"Sounds like,a battle."he thought and then went there.

Sure enough,when he got there,he saw a pair of young men fighting each other.

One was dressed as a biker punk and weilding a knife,the other was dressed in a tank top,shorts and sneakers and his fists were wrapped in protective tape.

The first youth swung his knife at the other,but the youth a pro boxer ducked it and then slammed several punches into his face and then his gut.

"WHAKWHAKK-POW!"

The last punch hit the punk in the jaw and sent him crashing to the ground.

"HA--had enough yet jacky?"said Brad the boxer. "Still want a piece o'me?"

"N-no,I swear..I had enough,Brad!"said Jacky. "I promise,i'll never sleep with your sister again after this!"

"You'd better not!"said Brad. "Now take a hike and spread the word to your friends the Vipers that Brad "Boxing" Wilson don't take too kindly to punks like your kind!"

Jacky then got back up and ran off into the shadows.

"HA-HA--said Brad. "Showed him,showed him good!"

Brad then turned to go home,only to run into the man who was watching.

"Impressive display I must say."he said.

"What the f--"replied Brad in a suprised manner and nearly fell backwards.

"Geez..don't scare me like that will ya? Uh..can I help you?"

"Well..in a way yes."said the man.

The man then grabbed Brad's left arm and began to drain the life force from his body in a red glow.

"HEY NOW--WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?"cried Brad.

"Nothing much."said the man. "Just draining your ki and adding it to my own."

"LET--LET GO!"said Brad as he struggled.

He then swung out a right fist,but the being caught it with his other hand and continued to drain his ki and power.

"N-noooo---"moaned Brad as he fell completly to the ground and died.

"Heh-heh..too easy I suppose."said the man as he flexed his hands. "But I need to start out small and then work my way up."

The being then began to punch and thrust his hands into the air,copying the same style of boxing that Brad had utilized.

"Yes,so far so good."he said. "I now have a unique..punching style."

The man then went off towards bigger game as it went off to a local boxing gym.

He entered and found several fighters performing the same fighting style that the boxer he saw with.

They were dressed in red and blue shirts and shorts and sweat pants and were all either punching sandbags,or each other in forms of practice in a large or small ring or two.

A certain duo of boxers attracted his power the most.

It was a pair of strong looking african americans standing on the right side of the ring,while another pair of boxers,one white and one peurto rican were on the left side of the ring.

The pair of boxers were Axel hawk and his protege Michael Max and they were up for some major practicing for any future KOF's or boxing matches that will come up.

"Alright man."said Axel."You both up for some big time ass whooping?"

"We're ready.said the white man with red hair on the left. "But not to get our asses whooped."

"Si,you tell 'im senior Charlie."said Pedro. "We're gonna mop the floor with you pair of has-beens!"

"Hey,just cause that hot shot Terry Bogard kicked our butts,don't mean we are has-beens!"said Mike. "Let's show'em how it's done,boss!"

"Right on the money,Mike."said Axel. "But,i'll let you go up first,a little warm-up for later ya know."

"Sure thing."said Mike.

Michael and Charlie approached each other,raised their fists contained with red boxing gloves,and the match began.

Charlie thrusted forward at the bald boxer,but before he could even get a shot,Axel swung his right meat hook upward and slammed the red head in the chin with the blow.

"KA-POW!"

Charlie fell backwards and was down for the count.

"What the hell--hey amigo what you do?"said Pedro.

"What's it look?"said Axel grinning. "I floored'im."

Pedro flexed his lean muscular arms,ready to fight.

"Alright,gringos!"he said. "You want some fightin'I show you fightin--EYYAAH!"

"Mike,I do believe this is yours."said Axel as he went back to the pole and sat down on the stool.

"My pleasure coach."said Michael as he stepped into the ring.

Pedro dashed at Micheal,but before he could even lay a fist on him,Max made his move.

"HURRICANE UPPER!"shouted Mike as he swung his left arm and threw a mini-tornado at Pedro.

"URK!"Pedro cried as the projectile hit him in the throat and chest knocking him nearly backwards.

Micheal then rushed forward and slammed two hard punches at the Peurto Rican,right in the face!

"POWW-POWW!"

The second was so hard,Pedro couldn't help but fall to the canvas and joined his partner in merry defeat.

The two Southtown Boxers had won the match.

"ALRIGHT--we did it coach,YEAH!"said Michael raising a fist in the air.

"Yeah,and that's exactly what we're gonna do to Terry,Geese and anyone else who we get to fight it out with at the next KOF-no joke about it!"said Axel.

"Most impressive."said a voice in front of them.

"Now let's see how you handle something a little more than them."

"Huh,what?"said Michael.

The man in karate duds ran up and jumped into the ring,landing on both his feet like a cat.

"Hey,who the hell is this?"said Axel.

"Don't look at me,Axel."said the gym owner. "I just saw him get here."

"So..what..you looking for a challenge or something?"said Micheal.

"Yes,I am."said the man. "Both of you!"

"Or man..can you believe this?"said Micheal. "Just when we're calling it a day after all that rough training!

I'll take care of him boss."

"No,no..you just rest for a bit,Mike."said Axel. "I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. I could use at least one more spar after that last outing there against Charlie."

"Okay,if you say so."said Michael.

"I think I do."said Axel.

Axel and the man positioned themselves into their fight stances,and the latest match began.

The bald boxer made the first move as he thrust forward at the man and swung a slashing punch.

The stranger just ducked it and then slammed a hard punch into his chin.

"WHAKK!"

"COACH!"said Michael in reaction.

"Urrghh.."replied Axel rubbing his chin. "Okay..so you got spunk,well let's see just how much more after this!"

Axel swung his right arm and a pair of orange fireballs flew at him.

The stranger simply jumped over them and then swung another punch at Axel,knocking him out.

"KRAKK!"

Axel fell to the floor,it was his turn to be knocked out.

"Heh,too easy like the last one."said the man. "But no matter."

"You jack ass!"said Michael. "You gonna pay for that big time!"

"Do tell."said the man.

Michael ran and thrusted forward with some of his best punches,but to his dismay the man ducked and dodged every one at an amazing speed.

"Come on you mo-fo!"said Michael. "PUNCH BACK!"

"If you insist."said the man.

The man swung a backfist into Micheal's face..then thrust a single flying punch that sent him out of the ring and crashing into some dumbells.

"HA HA--i'm getting it on a plate tonight aren't I?"said the man as he grabbed ahold of Axel's arms and drained his ki force.

He then went over to the fallen Mike Max and did the same to him.

"YES!"he replied raising both fists in the air. "I can feel such fighting strength surging through me! Now..who's next by the way?"

The rest of the boxers all seen enough and then all ran out of the building like surrying rats or roaches.

"Huh..cowardly humans,go figure."he said. "Well,no matter..I got what I came for. But..it's still not enough..I must find and fight bigger,more challenging fighters to begin my transformation!"

And with that said and done,the man left the gym and went off into the night.

The next morning in Southtown city..

Geese Howard sat in his swivel chair in front of his desk.

His feet were propped up and he was reading the daily world paper.

He was reading articles on the recent KOF's and it's recent champions.

"Billy!"he called.

"Yes,Mr.Howard?"said Billy Kane as he entered the main office room.

"What do you know of this Kyo fellow who won the last few KOF's?"said Geese.

"Oh,not much sir."said Billy scratching his head. "He and his blokes were top fighters from Japan,winning the KOF-94-97."

"And even Bogard could not beat them?"he said.

"No,I guess not,sir."said Billy.

"Hmmm..interesting."said Geese. "If this Kyo works for me,he could be a very valuable soldier in my cartel."

"You..you want me and the boys to go to Japan and capture him sir?"said Billy.

"Later Billy,later."said Geese. "Right now,I think the first thing to do..is a little payback to some..old friends."

"Ah."said Billy raising an eyebrow. "You mean?"

"Yes."said Geese. "I want you to capture Joe Higashi and Andy Bogard at once,as well as anyone who tries to stop you from getting to them. And after that,bring them all to me at once!"

"Yes sir,with great pleasure sir!"said Billy as he left to get Winger and Hopper and the rest of the men.

Geese then arose and looked out at at the great metropolis through the large window of his office.

"Yes Southtown."he said. "I have at last returned,and you shall well remember who your master is--HAHAHAHA!"

NEXT:BILLY KANE AND GEESE'S MEN CAPTURE TERRY'S FRIENDS AND USE THEM AS BAIT FOR TERRY BOGARD. BUT ALL SOON DISCOVER A GREATER EVIL IN THEIR MISTS AS THE MYSTERIOUS BEING APPEARS AND WRECKS HAVOC ON GEESE'S PLAN! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Fatal Fury Ch.3.

Andy,Mai and Joe all met at the Pao Pao Cafe.

Andy and Mai were seated together at a couple of bar stools while Joe just entered the joint.

"Hey,Joe--over here!"said Andy waving to him.

"Hi Joe!"said Mai.

"Hey there,lovebirds!"said Joe as he approached them. "We meet yet again."

Joe sat down on a stool next to them and adressed the bartender.

"Yo Richard,what up man?"he said.

"Business as usual,Joe."he said while polishing a glass off."Saw how well you all did in the last KOF."

"Yeah,our teams were making headway until that jerk Kusanagi and his team beat us and made it to the gold."said Joe shaking his head.

"He can't win forever,Joe."said Andy. "We'll pump our training up twice as hard and we'll win an actual KOF."

"Yeah,and maybe you could have me on your team,Andy--tee-hee!"said Mai.

"Uh..well maybe."said Andy.

While the friends were chatting,Ripper one of Geese's goons watched them from the distance and spoke into his cell phone.

"You were right boss,"he said. "they're here,Andy,Mai and Joe--ripe for plucking."

"Excellent."said Geese on the other end. "You and the others know what to do."

"Yes sir."said Ripper nodding.

The mob goon then rushed in and threw a small bomb down on the floor,causing an eruption of white thick smoke all around the room.

"HEY--WHAT THE HELL?"said Richard.

The whole room was filled with smoke,causing people to hack,cough and get momentarilly blinded.

Ripper then went back out to the limo and called for his fellow henchman.

"All right boys!"he said. "Move in at once!"

A trio of black suited men wearing gas masks rushed out of the car and went inside to the cafe.

There,they knocked out Andy,Mai and Joe and brought them out to the limo.

"Most excellent."said Ripper. "Mr.Howard will be very pleased."

The car then took off,just in time for Bob Wilson to come running out of the cafe with a hankerchief over his face.

"Oh mon!"he said. "Andy and the others have been nabbed!"

Meanwhile across another part of town,the evil shapeshifter being was still out and about trying to find worthy opponents and powerful kis to add to his collective body.

Suddenly,he sensed a powerful and collective ki and there across the street was a local Tae Kwon Do studio.

"Hmmm.."thought the being. "Interesting,i'll go there."

The being opened the front door and found several students wearing white and blue gis and were all seated around a pair of men fighting it out on a large red mat.

The man on the left was Kaphwan Kim,master Tae Kwon Do fighter and hero of Korea,the other was the dojo master named Dave Kiche,local Tae Kwon Do master.

Kim was in town on a request to show other promising students of the Korean art a demonstration of his fighting skills.

Dave,a slim and muscular Asian American wearing a white and black gi fought it out with Kim in the ring.

He thrust forward with a spin kick,Kim easily dodged it and then kicked Dave in the backside.

"Oh,wanna play it rough eh?"said Dave. "Let's bring it up a notch."

"If you say so."said Kim grinning.

David launched into a flying kick,but Kim dodged it again,and swung a fist at him,but David ducked it and then came at Kim's abdomen with a punch of his own and then a high kick to the chin,knocking him a few inches back.

"Not bad."said Kim. "But let's see you counterattack this!"

Kim swung out a circular leg sweep,nearly causing Dave to fall backwards.

He then swung upwards with a rising spin kick,hitting Dave to the chest and head four exact times.

After that,Kim landed in front of David and launched his Flying Moon Slice,hitting the master in the chin!

"KRAKK!"

David went down to the floor,he was defeated.

"YEEAHH!"cried many of the students in response.

Kim bowed and smiled his shining pearly whites.

"Thank you,thank you all."he said.

He then helped Dave up and the dojo master rested in a small sofa chair nearby.

"Even though he was defeated."said Kim. "Master David gave us a fine demo of what kind of moves to do in a fight with another master of Tae Kwon Do.

And as we continue with our lessons,we shall see how any of you can prosper from the Korean fighting art."

"Excuse me."said the same man who entered the building.

"Er--yes?"said Kim looking ahead.

"I was wondering if you could give me a..lesson."he said.

"Well,I er..you're not a student here are you?"said Kim.  
"Of course not."said the man as he approached Kim. "I'd just like to see how great your skill really is."

"Well..okay if you insist."said Kim. "Hang loose students,this should only take a minute or so."

"Yeah,get'em master!"said a student.

Kim and the stranger approached each other,Kim bowed and the fight began.

The man made the first move as he thrust at Kim with a dashing punch,Kim dodged it and then slammed a kick to his side.

But to his suprise,the kick made no effect and the man then slammed a thrusting hard punch into Kim's face.

"WHAMM!"

"MASTER!"the students said.

"Erkk..okay,so you like to play rough yourself huh?"said Kim rubbing his nose.

"Let's get nuts then!"

Kim jumped into the air and did a dive kick,hitting the stranger in the chest and then slammed his shins with a couple of low kicks.

The stranger then counterattacked as he swung several punches,hitting Kim twice in the face and then once in the chest.

"Man!"thought Kim. "I don't know who this guy is but he's dishing it out more than I am--I gotta do something!"

The stranger then swung another fist at him,but Kim ducked it and then launched another flying moon slice,right into his chin.

"KRAKKK!"

But as Kim landed,he found the stranger still standing.

"Nice try."he said smiling. "But enough is quite enough."

The man then jumped high into the air and landed a flying hard punch into Kim's head,knocking him down to the floor.

The stranger then grabbed Kim by the throat and thereby drained his inner ki power.

"MASTER!"said several of the students.

"WHAT'S HE DOING TO HIM?"said another.

After a whole minute,it was over.

"Now--your ki is mine,HAHAHA!"said the man.

"Hey,what do you think you're doing?"said Dave as he arose from his chair.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you mortal."said the man. "And consider yourself all fortunate that I do not fight mere..students."

"Who you calling mere butthead?"said a youth.

"I'm off!"said the man as he dropped Kim to the floor and ran for the door.

He was away in mere seconds.

While back at Geese's tower..

Andy,Mai and Joe were all trussed up in ropes and chairs before their arch nemesis,Geese Howard himself!

Geese sat in his throne chair and smoke a cigar.

"Welcome my friends."he said. "It's so good to see you all again."

"Boy,since when has he become chumsy?"said Joe.

"Let me guess,Howard?"said Andy. "You wish to use us to lure my brother to you?"

"Ah,you read me like a book,Andy Bogard."said Geese. "Yes,that is my plan. And i'm sure he will come..i'm counting on it!  
HAHAHAHA!"

NEXT:GEESE HOWARD ATTEMPTS TO LURE TERRY BOGARD INTO A FINAL DEATH MATCH WITH HIM,BUT ALL FALLS APART AS THE MYSTERIOUS KI VAMPIRE BEING APPEARS AND FIGHTS GEESE! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Fatal Fury:WARRIOR OF DARKNESS!

Ch.4

It was getting late in the afternoon,the alarm clock next to his bed went off and Terry himself had awoke.

"Nnnghh..oh man,look at the time,i'd better get it with it!"he said as he arose from the sheets and went off to the bathroom.

"I gotta meet Andy and the others at Pao Pao Cafe."he thought as he changed clothes.

Terry changed into a light brown jacket and grey slacks and took off for Pao Pao,but as he got there..

..he found a few cop cars and an ambulance waiting there.

"What the hell..?"he said.

"Terry!"said Richard as he saw Terry at the front door.

"Richard--what happened?"said Terry.

"It's terrible!"said the cafe owner. "Andy and the others were kindapped--I think by Geese Howard's men!"

"What?"said Terry. "You sure about that,Richard?"

"Yeah,I saw Ripper."said Richard. "One of Geese's goons,i'm certain of it!"

Terry grinded his teeth and his eyes flashed with anger.

"That damn--!"he said and then ran off.

"Go get'im Terry!"said Richard."Finish that damn Geese!"

Terry went back to his apartment,changed back into his street fighting clothes of hat,jacket,jeans and took off for Geese Tower.

"I'll take a shortcut through this alley...it'll take me through a few easier streets!"he thought as he ran through it.

But just as he went through a few alleys and streets,he suddenly found someone standing before him.

"At last--I found you,Bogard!"he said,some stranger in the darkness.

"What the--who's there?"said Terry.

The man emerged,revealling a large and tall man with long purple hair and wore a set of red and gold armor.

"Wolfgang Krasuer!"said Terry. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"said the nobleman. "I wish for a wholesome rematch after our battle in KOF'93."

"What?"said Terry. "Look,I thought you got plenty of battles in the recent KOF'96."

"I did,that I did."said Krauser. "But not with you,that's why I came to Southtown..and you will face me here and now."

"Look,can it wait right now?"said Terry. "I gotta rescue my friends and--"

"Whatever it is that you need to do,it can wait!"said Krauser. "You will face me here and now..or be smited on the spot by my might!"

Terry sighed in frustration. "Not much of a choice this creep ass is giving me!"he thought.

"All right Krauser!"said Terry clenching his fists at his side. "We'll play your little game here,but be warned..i've gotten twice as better since the last few KOF's since last time."

"So have I."said Krauser. "Let's do it!"

Krauser popped the armor of his shoulders,and chest and their little match began.

The Earl made the first move as he swung his left arm forward and threw a Blitz ball at him.

Terry jumped right over it and launched his Burn Knuckle at him,hitting the german in the chest.

Krasuer skidded backwards on his boots and retaliated with a Tomohawk kick.

Terry ducked it and then launched his crack shot,hitting him in the back.

Krasuer then swung around and grabbed Terry by the throat and lifted him upwards.

"Aw man---I forgot about that grasp!"he thought.

Krauser then thrust a rising punch,knocking Terry out of his grasp.

"WHAAKK!"

Terry flew out of his massive grasp and crashed into some garbage cans.

"HAHA!"laughed Krauser. "Out pf practice,Terry?"

"Nope,i'm just getting warmed up--STARTING NOW!"said Terry as he sprang to his feet and carried on with the fight.

Krauser fired off another Blitz Ball,Terry countered it with a Power Wave,blasting it away.

Krasuer then ran and jumped at Terry,but as he got within sight,the Lone Wolf did his Rising Tackle,knocking the Earl of Stroheim out of the air and causing him to crash to the ground in turn.

"WHUMP!"

Terry landed safely on his feet.

"Now..how about we call it a day,Wolfy?"he said.

"N-NEVER!"said Krauser.

The Earl jumped back to position and then charged up his most powerful projectile attack.

"KAISER---!"he said.

"Oop,I almost forgot about that!"said Terry. "Looks like i'd better do the same!"

Terry charged up his left fist for a very powerful attack.

After a few seconds,the pair of titans let loose with their powerful blast attacks.

"WAVE!"shouted Krauser.

"POWER---GEYSER!"shouted Terry as he slammed his fist down to the ground.

A giant purple fireball flew from Krauser's hands as he threw them forward.

Terry's fist fired a giant blast of yellow energy from it,causing a giant wall-like blast.

The geyser shattered the Wave,causing a giant puff of smoke to erupt from the spot where Terry squatted.

"Eh?"said Krauser. "He has something new eh?"

Suddenly,Terry came flying out of the smoke and came directly at Krauser.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"he said and slammed the Earl right in the chin with the flying punch.

"KRAKK!"

Krauser went flying backwards and skidded on his back across the dirty pavement.

"Ready to call it quits?"Terry said. "And now?"

"NO!"said Krauser as he got back up. "I'll show you!"

While back at Geese Tower..

The evil crime lord practiced in the main hall,wearing his red and white gi outfit and practicing his Aikido and martial arts moves.

He jumped into the air and fired an air repukken and then landed on his feet again.

Geese then swung a roundhouse kick,and then fired a Double Reppuken across the floor.

"Heh-heh.."said Billy watching from the other room. "..just look at the boss go will ya? Even at his age,he's never outta practice."

"Don't be so smug,Kane."said Andy. "My brother beat your boss before as well as your can,and he can do it again."

"Yeah you tell'im Andy!"said Mai.

"For sure!"said Joe.

The trio of heroes were all tied up to a trio of pillars in the room.

"Well FYI,it won't be like this time I can tell ya that."said Billy. "The boys and yours truly will keep Bogard busy for several minutes and then he'll be so pooped and half exhausted..it'll make things a little easier for the boss to take him down..and we do mean that literally,HAHA!"

"Typical scum."said Andy. "Using dishonorable and unfair tactics to win an aim."

"Hey,you know us,Bogard."said Billy. "Anything to get ahead. But if I was you,I worry about my own bloody arse on what the boss is gonna do with ya'll when this is over."

Suddenly,Billy heard a commotion outside in the hall.

"What the--?"said Billy. "I don't believe this--Terry's here already?"

Billy ran for the doors,but as he got to them..they simply exploded!

"KRASSH!"

"What the hell?"said Billy as he wiped the sawdust from his eyes.

Standing before him was a tall and sturdy young man with black curly hair and was now wearing a set of black tank top,cargo pants and hiking shoes and matching grip gloves.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"said Billy pointing his staff.

"Me..?said the man. "...the worst thing that ever came to your city,mortal."

"Oh,haha--real funny..i'm shaking my sides from that!"said Billy annoyed. "If you think you're gonna waltz right in here and disrupt my bosses work--"

"SILENCE!"said the man as he thrust a hard kick and knocked Billy backwards.

"AWWK!"cried Billy as he fell over a coffee table and onto his back.

"Woo--cool kick!"said Joe."I felt it!"

Billy jumped back to his feet and madder than the fires of hell itself.

"YOU DAMN SONUVA--!"he said. "YOU JUST BOUGHT YOUR DEATH WISH YOU HAVE!"

The staff master then thrust forward,planted his staff's end on the floor and vaulted forward,planting both feet into the thug's chest.

But it was to no effect,as the man then grabbed both of his legs and threw Billy up against a wall quite hard.

"WHAMMM!"

"Ouch!"sand Andy wincing.

"Man,who is this guy?"said Mai.

"On our side I hope."said Joe.

The stranger then grabbed the unconscious Billy and used his strange powers to drain him of his ki and strength.

"What the--?"said Joe. "You see that?"

The stranger then turned to the trio.

"Good afternoon."he said.

"Uhm,are you here to rescue us?"said Mai.

"Afraid not."said the man. "I just want..your kis."

"Our..our ki powers?"said Andy.  
"Uh..maybe he meant car keys,yeah heh-heh.."said Joe.

The man then smiled and then proceeded towards them.

While back in the other room,Geese was still practicing his moves,too busy to notice what happened.

But then,he heard Mai scream quite loudly.

"What the..?"he said.

Standing before him was a man he didn't recognise.

"Who--who are you?"said Geese.

"I..was once known as Xin..warlord of darkness..but that matters not anymore."he said. "What..I wish..is a fight and draining of your most powerful ki--NOW!"

"You arrogant ass piece of shit!"said Geese sneering. "No one makes demands of Geese Howard--and lives!"

"Than fight me..fool!"said Xin.  
"Very well!"said Geese as he removed his shirt top.

While back in the alley..

Terry layed out Krauser with one last blow,he slammed his crack shot into the side of his head.

"KRAKK!"

The Earl was now down,Terry had won once again.

"Whew!"said Terry as he put his hat back on.

"Thought i'd never win that one! Now..for you Geese!"

The lone Wolf ran as fast as his mighty legs could take him as he raced to Geese Tower.

NEXT:GEESE HOWARD FIGHTS A BEING MORE EVIL THAN HE COULD EVER BE! CAN HE WIN OR WILL TERRY BE THE ONE TO SAVE THE DAY AS USUAL? BE THERE!


	5. Chapter 5

FATAL FURY:WARRIOR OF DARKNESS!

CH.5

Terry Bogard ran as fast as he could to his destination,Geese Tower.

He lived in Southtown long enough to know some handy shortcuts to get him to the bridge and then to the building where the nefarious crime lord lived.

"If he's hurt them.."thought Terry in anger. "...i'll make sure he really falls off that building--HARD!"

But while he was racing to his destination...

Geese Howard was knocked up against one of the demon warrior statues,causing it to fall backwards and shatter into several pieces.

"You bastard!"he said wiping blood from his mouth. "You'll die before this day is through!"

"I've heard better threats than that mortal."said Xin. "And had better battles--can't you do any better?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!"roared Geese as he thrust forward and did a roundhouse kick.

The kick hit Xin right across the face.

"WHAKK!"

It was a mighty kick,strong enough to break someone's head sideways,but this was no ordinary man the crime boss was dealing with.

"Nice try."said Xin rubbing his cheek. "Now for some more."

Xin jumped into the air and landed a flying kick into Geese's chest knocking him backwards once again.

Geese managed to keep on his toes and then charged up his most powerful Repukken attack.

"SHIN--REPPUKEN!"he hollered as he thrust both of his fists forward and fired a giant ball of energy.

"FWOOOM!"

The blast hit Xin head-on and threw him across the training hall.

He landed with a thud on his back and laid there,his entire front smoking.

"Ha!"said Geese. "Got you at last you bastard--GOT YOU!"

Geese walked over to the fallen fighter,but as he got a close enough look...

Xin's eyes shot open and he slammed the warlord with a rising uppercut.

"KRAKK!"

Geese shot upwards and fell back down on his back,he was the last to be defeated inside the tower.

"Heh-heh..good fight..but not enough against my power."said Xin as he got up and then grabbed Geese by the throat.

"Aahhhh..yes..."he said. "..this one has great..great--power!"

Streams of ki energy pulsed through his body as the Aikido master's body was drained of ki energy.

Once he was finished,Xin raised both of his fists in the air,his muscle mass was twice what it was.

"I feel even more powerful than I did before!"he said. "But I must have more..and then find a worthy enough opponent to test my might with

And I shall!"

Xin then crossed his arms and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

After that was over,a pair of Geese's men,two of which who were in hiding the whole time emerged from the hallway.

"My gosh--what the hell happened?"said goon 1.

"No idea."said goon 2. "But we'd better get Mr.Kane and Mr.Howard outta here--and quick!"

Terry finally had arrived at the building.

He took a second to catch his breath,then ran up the stairs,kicked the doors wide open..only to find..

"What the---someone--beat me to it?"said Terry wide eyed and astounded.

The entire lobby and other rooms were torn assunder with dozens of bodies laying about,bodies of Geese's men.

"Did..did Andy and the others do this?"said Terry.

He then walked to the nearest elevator and took it to the very top floor.

Once there,he carefully walked out into the hall,ready for anything.

But when he got to Geee's main office and training hall...

He found his 3 friends all trussed up and the two rooms a mess.

"What th--where's..where's Geese?"

But to his avail,the crime lord was gone.

He then tended to his brother Andy and the others.

Terry checked their pulses,they were all alive,but in a very unconscious state.

"Well,at least they're alive."he thought. "But..what happened here..who did this..and where is Geese?"

Meanwhile,back at the airport.

Krauser was about to board his private plane.

He was defeated once more by Terry Bogard,but he vowed to face him once more in the next KOF,and he would be ready.

But before he could board the plane.

"KABOOM!"

The plane Krauser meant to board exploded before his eyes.

"Who--who did this?"he shouted.

"Sir!"said one of his bodyguards. "LOOK!"

Someone emerged from the flame.

It was Xin once again,and this time he had his sights set on Wolfgang Krauser.

NEXT:KRAUSER FIGHTS THE EVIL ALIEN BEING WHILE TERRY INVESTGATES AS TO WHO OR WHAT ATTACKED GEESE TOWER AND HAS A CLOSE ENCOUNTER WITH YAMAZAKI! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Fatl Fury CH.6

Minutes later,Terry phoned the police and the hospital and several squad cars and ambulences arrived at the building.

Terry was having to explain himself to the chief inspector and chief detective on what had happened.

He convinced them otherwise that he had arrived and found the place as it was,fallen gangsters and all.

The police then placed an APB on Geese Howard.

A half hour later,Andy,Mai,and Joe were all placed in the intensive care unit.

The four of them laid in hospital beds and were hooked up to IV's.

Terry stood,gripping his hat in his hand.

"That damn Howard!"thought Terry. "He's gonna pay for this big time! He had to do something with this!

Well..i'm not gonna be much help around here just moping about my friend's health. I'm gonna go out,find and bust some Geese!"

Terry put his hat back on and took off out of the hospital.

He headed for the lower east sides of Southtown city,where the criminal element laid.

While back at the local airport...

Krauser stood face to face with the mysterious stranger with black hair and wearing a set of cargo pants and boots.

"You dare to destroy my private jet and challenge me?"said Krauser shaking his fist.

"I dare anyone with enough power for me to face them."said Xin. "Are you mighty enough,or just a soft armored coward?"

"RRAAAAAGHH!" roared Krauser as he popped off his armor and cape.

"YOU DIE!"

Krasuer charged at Xin and did his flying leg Tomahawk,but the being simply jumped high into the air and fire an air fireball down at the Earl.

"UNNF!"

Krauser was hit by the projectile and landed on his rump quite hard.

"HAHA!"said Xin as he landed atop a luggage transport.

"Quite clumsy I see."he said. "The one named Geese was a lot more graceful than you were."

"Geese?"said Krauser as he got up. "You fought Geese? Than perhaps you can be a more worthy opponent after all."

"I am worthy in my right."said Xin. "Now,enough talk,let us continue!"

Xin jumped into the air and landed in front of the noblemen.

He then swung a punch,but Krauser dodged it and then slammed a hard fist of his into the man's face and then hit him several times with a punch barrage.

"Not bad---"said Xin rubbing at his chest. "--but let's see you take this on!"

Xin then jumped into the air and launched both feet into Krasuer's stomach,thrusting the earl completly down to the ground.

After that,the fighter began to bring down a flying axe kick,but Krauser caught his foot and then shoved him off.

He then jumped back to his feet and went for another attack.

Krauser jumped forward and thrust a flying kick into Xin's gut,knocking him backwards and then flung a pair of Blitz Balls at him.

Xin's body was lit on fire and then fell to the ground,motionless.

"HA!"snorted Krauser. "That will teach you to pick a fight--especially with me!"

But just as Krauser was about to walk away...

"We're not through yet,human!"said Xin behind him.

"WHAT?"said Krauser in shock.

The man known as Xin arosed,his skin was a total black burnup of a man,but he was still alive,and still full of fight and fury!

"No--NO--IT CAN'T BE!"said Krauser. "No one can withstand two of my blitz balls at once!"

"Well,I just did."said Xin as he walked towards him. "Your power ki is great,but your attacks are..flimsy to me."

"I'll show you flimsy!"said Krauser as he charged up his hands for another attack.

"KAISER--!"he began.

"ENOUGH!"said Xin as he slammed a hard thrust punch into Krauser's face,knocking him out.

After that,Xin grabbed Wolfgang by the throat and absorbed his ki power to his own.

"YES!"said Xin as his muscle mass grew even larger.

"This one makes a fine addition!"

Krauser's bodyguards long since abandoned the area,but police and fire sires were heard in the distance.

"I'm more powerful than I was before."he thought. "But now I must find and take on worthy opponents for this to work!"

Xin then vanished a in flash of darkness.

While back in the criminal underworld of Southtown..

Jack Turner's jaw went sideways after being punched out by the lone wolf himself.

After that,another punk swung his crowbar at Terry,but he simply dodged it and then launched a crack shot into his head.

He then plowed three more thugs down with a shoulder ram,causing them all to fall and shatter apart a table.

"All right!"said Terry. "I've had enough of mopping the floor with you scumbags! Now,where--is Geese Howard?"

"Like we told ya,Terry."said the bartender hiding behind the booth. "We don't know where he is since he left his tower."

"I might tell ya,for a price."said a voice behind him.

"Eh?"said Terry.

Standing before him in his tacky fur coat,was Ryuji Yamazaki himself.

Thug,mercenary,fighter and all around bad as Geese bad guy all around.

"Yamazaki."said Terry. "It's been awhile since the last KOF."

"Yeah,"said Yamazaki. "but not long enough. I know where Geese is..but if you wanna know..then knock me down."

"I haven't the patience for this right now."said Terry. "But if you insist."

"Good."said Yamazaki as he threw his coat off and got out his deadly blade.

While back across town..

Franco Bash was knocked downawards and then stomped on by Xin as the evil warrior made his wy through the loacl gym,taking on and dishing away some of the strongest fighters around.

Bob Wilson came at Xin and tried to leg sweep him,but he was grabbed by both of his legs and thrown across the floor.

(This time Xin was dressed in a black tank top,jeans and boots.)

He then punched Cheng Sin Zan in the belly,causing him to roll across the floor.

Micky Rogers thrust a few punches at Xin,but he simply dodged them and then punched him away.

He then knocked out Li Xiangfei,Raiden,Axel Hawk,Duck King,Alfred,and Rick Strowd.

The rest of the fighters and trainers turned tail and ran out of the gym.

"WHERE!"said Xin. "Where is the one who can defeat me?"

Suddenly,he heard a voice clearing his throat.

He turned to see someone standing before him.

He was tall,muscular,had curly blonde hair and wore a deep orange karate gi with black belt.

"I..I recognise you."said Xin. "You're the one I saw on those..tapistries in the alleys."

"Yeah."said the man. "I'm Ryo Sakazaki,the invincible dragon,and you just disrupted my class. So..if you want a real fight..i'll be happy to oblidge!"

Xin smirked and took up his fight stance,and Ryo did the same.

While back in the local bar..another brutal fight was about to commence.

NEXT:TERRY VS YAMAZAKI-RYO VS XIN! WHO WINS AND WHO DIES? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Fatal Fury Ch.7

Yamazaki made the first move as he thrust his knife at Terry.

The Lone Wolf dodged it and then slammed a fist into the thug's chest,but it did little to faze him.

Yama then in turn hit Terry with a knee bash to the gut knocking him backwards and into a bar stool.

"Errgh--gotten stronger since our last frackus eh?"said Terry.

Yama flexed a muscle. "Yeah,all to shreed your ass into bloody coldcuts!" he said. "NOW DIE!"

Yama jumped at Terry and swung his knife at him.

Terry ducked it again and then then plowed a Burn Knuckle into Yama's chest,knocking him down to the floor.

"Well,guess what?"said Terry cracking his knuckles. "So have I!"

Yama back flipped to his feet and then threw the foot long blade at his hated enemy.

"YOW!"said Terry as he ducked in the nick of time,causing the blade to stick right through his hat and then stick through the wall behind him.

"Hey--my hat!"said Terry.  
"Screw your hat---concentrate on the battle!"said Yama as he decked Terry with a snake arm punch.

Terry squinted his eyes in pain and then jumped backwards.

"I'll show you!"he said.

"POWER WAVE!"

Terry slammed the floor with his fist and a large ground projectile flew at Yama.

But the villian simply jumped over it and slammed a flying kick into Terry's gut,knocking him down to the floor in turn.

While back at the local gym...

Ryo threw a fireball at Xin,but the man simply swatted it away and then thrusted at the kyokugenryu with a hard dashing punch!

"WHAKK!"

Blood squirted from Ryo's mouth as he felt intense pain from the blow.

"Aahh--so--you're pretty fast there."he said as he wiped the blood off.

"But i'll show you more speed than you can handle!"

Xin smirked and then thrusted again at Ryo,but this time the outcome was different.

Ryo then jumped forward adn slammed Xin in the side with a flying kick.

"WHAMM!"

Xin fell backwards and against a corner of a wall.

Once trapped,Ryo unleashed all the abuse he could as he hit Xin in the chest and then face with his Whiplash Bash.

"KRAKKRAKKRAKKRAKKK!"

But just as it looked like he was winning,Xin caught his last punch by the wrist and then twisted it slightly.

"KRUNCH!"

"AAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"cried Ryo as he stumbled back in pain.

"Pitiful!"said Xin as he slammed a hard kick to Ryo's side,knocking him down.

"You claim to be a great challenge?"said Xin. "You just wasted my time to begin with!

Where--where can I find a greater challenge than all of this? Who can I face that is as powerful as me?"

Ryo took a deep breath and then answered.

"If--if you want to..fight...a great warrior. Find the one called Terry Bogard..he's as great as me..maybe greater."he said.

"Terry..Bogard?"said Xin.

"Yes."said Ryo.

"Very well."said the alien. "But if he does not satisfy my craving for a true battle..than consider your city destroyed!"

Xin then exited from the gym.

"Heh.."said Ryo grinning. "..if anyone can defeat you ya bastard--it's Terry!"

While back at the bar...

Yamazaki slammed several Snake arms into Terry's face and chest,hitting him severly.

"WHAKK--WHAKKK!"

Terry then doged the last one and then sprang at Yama and unleashed a Crack Shot,but the thug blocked it off and then thrusted an uppercut into Terry's chin,followed by a hard head butt!

The Lone Wolf fell to the floor,nearly crumpled like a rag doll.

"HAHAHAHA!"laughed Yama like an evil hyena.

"This is it--once I destroy you--southtown's underworld never need worry about you ever kind--and i'll become the King of Fighters!"

"NO!"said Terry as he launched upward and hit Yama with a Rising Tackle!

Yama was thrown backwards by the attack and staggered a bit on his feet.

"IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE YOU BEAT ME!"roared Terry.

He then thrust at Yama with another Burn Knuckle in the chest and then unleashed his most powerful attack.

"POWER GEYSER!"

Yama was blasted full force by the blast from Terry's fist.

Once it was over,Yamazaki fell to the floor,completly and utterly defeated.

"Now--Yamazaki---!"said Terry as he stood over him.

"Mind telling me where Geese is?"

Yama coughed up blood and replied.

"If this is about him kidnapping your friends.."he said. "..you're a little..late for kicking his ass...he..he told me everything."

"What?"said Terry. "What do you mean..i'm too late?"

"Some..some freak with black hair came over to his place and defeated him and trashed his men. He..says it's some kind of fighter..looking for strong fighters to face him."

That's..that's all I know..and Geese is hiding out at my penthouse place in town..but no way in hell am I gonna tell you where it's at!"

Terry ground his teeth and was about to do some more punishing on Yama.

"Terry,stop!"said a voice.

Standing in the doorway of the trashed bar was his old friend Richard Meyer.

"I'm afraid he's right,Terry."said Richard. "This time your fight is not with Geese,Krauser or any of their minions this time."

"Wh-what do you mean?"said Terry.

"There's..there's some..thing out there right now."said Richard. "It looks like a man..but it's got some serious super strength going on with him.

He...he's also calling for you..calling for you to fight him..or Southtown is doomed!"

NEXT:THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS AS TERRY BOGARD GOES FORTH TO BATTLE THE ONE CALLED XIN AS SOUTHTOWN BECOMES AN ARENA FOR THE TWO WARRIORS OF POWER!


	8. Chapter 8

Fatal Fury:WARRIOR OF DARKNESS!

Ch.8-THE CONCLUSION!

Terry then pulled his hat from the blade in the wall,and then ran out of the bar as fast as he could and hailed a taxi.

"Take me to the center of town!"he told the cabbie and the cab took off.

"Be careful Terry."thought Richard. "I fear you may be facing the devil himself after what I and Bob saw earlier!

Godspeed!"

Minutes later,the taxi dropped off Terry in the middle of Southtown Square.

After he paid the cabi and got out he saw something horrfic ahead of him.

Many cars were scattered about on the street and sidewalks,people were running away from something...something monstrous.

And a giant blast of fire and smoke was seen way ahead of him.

Suddenly,he saw his old ally Hon-Fu with a few police officers.

"Hon!"said Terry.

"Terry!"said the police detective. "Thank heavens your here!"

"And why's that?"said Terry.

"You obviously came in late."said Hon. "There's some..thing up ahead terrorizing the city---and calling your name while he's at it."

"So it's true what Richard said."said Terry. "I've got to see what this thing wants!"

"No you don't!"said Hon restraining him.

"It may want to see you,but we don't know what it is!"

"Hon..if I don't present myself to this monster..there's no telling how many people could get hurt or killed! I'll go.."said Terry as he walked off towards the chaos.

"NO--TEERRY!"said Hon.

Terry stalked off deeper and deeper into the chaos that was in the middle of the street.

Once he made it,he found someone standing in the middle of the street and holding a policeman by the throat.

"Where--where is the one called Terry Bogard?"he said.

"I..I don't know-!"gasped the cop. "None of us do!"

"Then you will---"said Xin as he was about to kil the policeman.

"WAIT!"said Terry. "I'm the one you're looking for!"

Xin turned to see his prey before him.

"Hmmm..not what I expected at all."he said. "But..I sense..great,great ki powers eminating from your very body. This should make an excellent battle!"

"Then why don't you let loose of that man so we can begin?"said Terry.

Xin tossed the cop aside.

"Very well,just the two of us!"he said.

Terry took his fight stance as did Xin in a similar style.

And the fight began.

"Burn Knuckle!"said Terry as he launched his famed thrust punch.

Xin simply caugt Terry's fist and then threw him over his shoulder.

"Unnf!"Terry hit the pavement on his rump.

"What the hell?"he said.

Xin then came flying downward at Terry with a flying drop kick.

"YOW!"replied Terry as he jumped out of the way just as Xin's boot hit through the street pavement.

"I don't know who this guy is..but he's so far stronger than me!"thought Terry. "Well,I never let that stop me before when I fought Geese,Krauser and the rest of the baddies--and it won't stop me now!"

"POWER WAVE!"said Terry as he unleashed another fiery ground projectile at Xin.

The evil alien being swatted it away and then thrusted at Terry with a flying thrust kick!

"WHAMM!"

Terry was hit right in the gut by the kick and fell back to the ground.

"HA!"said Xin. "Is that the best you can do so far..human?"

"All that and more,blackie."said Terry as he jumped to his feet.

Xin snorted and then swung his arms forward.

A giant red fireball flew from his fingertips.

Terry then jumped over the blast and came flying at Xin with another Burn Knuckle.

This time,he didn't miss!

"WHUMP!  
XIn was hit right in the abdomen and then was hit in the face with another hard and fast punch.

The warrior fell back and rubbed at his face.

"I..I actually felt that one!"he said astounded. "You..just might be the challenge i'm looking for!"

"Good."said Terry. "Cause I got a lot more where that came from!"

Terry launched his crack shot,but Xin dodged it and then flung a flying cartwheel kick at him.

The street fighter blocked it off and then rammed Xin with a Power Tap.

Then,he uppercuttted him with a Power Dunk.

Xin was knocked completly backwards.

"NOW--TO FINISH THIS!"

Terry charged up his right fist with enough energy and then slammed it to the ground.

"POWER GEYSER!"

Xin was blasted head on by Terry's most powerful blast attack.

"FA-WOOM!"

The blast was so powerful it sent Xin flying across the street and through the window of a nearby bank building.

Terry stood firm,trying to catch his breath.

"I--I did it?"he said.

Terry then heard a dark and low laugh.

"Good show,mortal."said Xin still in the building. "But all time for fun and games is past..I shall now use the real powers of my being---AND DESTROY YOU AND YOUR DAMNED CITY!"

Xin came crashing through the doors and flew into the air.

This time,a pair of bat-like wings appeared on his back and his eyes glowed a bright red.

"WHAT TH--?"said Terry. "Hon was right,you're not human all right!"

"Indeed."said Xin. "Let's see how you handle me!"

Xin then opened his fang ridden mouth and a blast of hellfire exploded from it.

"WHOA!"said Terry as he jumped and backflipped to safety.

Xin then flew down at Terry,attempting another attack.

Terry then saw an opening and unleashed his rising tackle.

"RISING TACKLE!"

Xin was hit in the face and chest by Terry's kicks attack,but flew away at the last second and circled the air.

"I've gotta clip his wings somehow!"said Terry.

But before he could think of what to do next...Xin was way ahead of himself.

The monster stooped atop a tower and began to plow his massive clawed hands into the building.

"KRUNNCH!"

"Wha-what's he doing now?"said Terry.

Suddenly,large chunks of the building tower came crashing down upon the street,causing more people to feel for their lives.

"DAMN--I HAD TO ASK!"he said as he ran for cover.

Xin then threw one last chunk of building down at Terry before flying down at him.

Terry then jumped onto one of the piece's of building,ran up it and then came at Xin with a sharp flying kick to the head!

"WHAKK!"

Xin was hit so hard he fell downward to the ground and crashed.

"Now I got you!"said Terry as he slammed a drop elbow onto his back.

"Do you surrender?"said Terry.

Xin said nothing and then vanished.

"HEY!"said Terry.

He then re-appeared behind Terry and slammed him in the back with a kick.

"NEVER!"he said.

Terry then swung around and prepared for the worst to come.

Xin then came at Terry and the pair then traded off blows at one another.

Punch after punch,kick after kick,both trying to gain an advantage.

Hon fu and his men were watching from the distance.

"Should we open fire,Lt?"said one of the cops.

"Negative."said Hon. "Terry said he'd handle this,let's see how well he can handle it before we make any sudden moves."

Xin swung a roundhouse,but Terry ducked it and then slammed several punches into Xin's chest.

His next blow sent Xin skidding backwards on his heels.

"Yes--this is true battle!"said Xin. "I have at last succeeded!"

"Succeed?"said Terry. "The only thing you'll succeed in--is getting defeated--NOW!"

The lone wolf charged up both fists and then flew straight at Xin once more.

Once he made contact,he fired both full spray blasts at the villian.

"BUSTER WOLF!"

Xin was hit once more by Bogard's powerful ki attack.

This time he went flying and slammed into a milk truck.

"WHUMP!"

Xin simply laid there,huddled against the tanker,and it looked like he was out cold.

"HE DID IT!"said Hon Fu. "TERRY WON!"

"YEAHH!"shouted the cops.

Terry then went over to see if Xin was all right.

But as he got close enough.

"Not over yet---YEAAAAARGHH!"said Xin as he charged at Terry again.

Terry was so shocked by Xin's outburst he thrust another Burn Knuckle so hard...that it went through the monster's chest! 

"SHUUNNK!"

"GAAAKK!"cried Xin.

"WHA--NOO!"said Terry.

Black blood exploded from Xin's chest and the mighty warlord fell to the ground once more.

It looked as if Terry did more than defeat the monster..he actually..killed it by the looks of it.

"What--what have I done?"said Terry.

"You did what you had to do Terry."said Hon-fu. "It was either him or us..and we the people of this great city will not be exterminated by anything..here..or..otherworldly.

Suddenly,they heard a low chuckle.

"What the--?"said Terry.

Xin arose from the spot he fell and shown what had happened.

"Yes,you have defeated me,Terry Bogard."he said. "But..killing me is something a human cannot do."

Xin waved his hand over his deep wound,and the hole vanished.

The cops were about to train their weapons on him,but Hon raised his arms to them.

"No stop--let's see what he wants first!"he said.

"Most wise."said Xin. "I've had enough of being shoot at you know."

"Just..who or what are you?"said Terry.

"I..am known as Xin..great warrior from another planet."he said. "A planet of beings known as..the Dragonians. Warrior shape shifters and assassins.

After many centuries of contests and battles..my people chose me to come to this planet to see how great their warriors are. But at first..they were inferior to my power..so I allowed an egyptian sorcerer to ensnare me in a mystic tomb till the evolution of man's fighting skills would bear fruit.

And by mere coincidence..I came to this city..and discovered the great history and power it had in fighters. But..none at first could quell my thirst. None but you..lone wolf."

"So..I defeated you then..?"said Terry. "I won what you were searching for?"

"Yes,that and more."said Xin. "I can now at last return to my people..and tell them of the great warrior I fought here today."

"But wait,what about all the fighters you trashed,injured and stole their life forces from?"said Hon. "We have many of them in local hospitals!"

"Ah,that."said Xin. "Well,I suppose it would be the right thing to do for fellow warriors after all."

Xin raised his arms and flows of ki and energy flew from them and out into the city.

The bodies of Andy Bogard and the others awoke at last.

Xin then bowed to Terry.

"It was a great honor having fought and been defeated by you,Terry Bogard."he said.

"Uh,likewise."said Terry. "But I hope we'll get a guaranteee that you won't appear here again?"

"Yes,perhaps I will."said Xin. "But be warned,my people are a tireless race,no telling if another of my kind shall appear here. But at least they'll know where to find..a worthy opponent.

I must go now..farewell."

Xin then flew to the sky and his entire body transformed into something extrordinary and wicked at the same time.

His limbs elongated and turned into monstrous lizard like limbs.

His face turned to that of a bat like demon and both wings and a tail formed on him as well.

"RRRAAAAAGHH!"Xin cried in an unearthly shriek and then took off to the sky.

Joe and the others then showed up,just in time to see what took off to the sky.

"Hey Terry!"said Joe. "We got word you were fighting the guy who trashed Geese and the others."

"Sorry,but you're a little late Joe."said Terry still looking at the sky. "I just sent him packing."

"Ooooh..how creepy!"said Mai holding Andy's arm. "Is it really gone for keeps?"

"I sure hope so,Mai."said Terry. "I sure hope so"

Hours later,after many mop ups and seeing to the wounded and the damage,Southtown began to heal itself.

Terry and the others along with Richard,Bob,Ryo and Hon were all seated at a table in Pao Pao Cafe.

The hero was feasting on double cheesburgers and beer. A long earned rest was needed for him after his battle against the evil creature known as Xin.

He along with Hon explained everything to the others on what happened.

"So..that's what it all was?"said Joe. "An ancient and evil alien just came waltzing in,picking fights and wanted to just find a worthy opponent?"

"Doesn't make much sense does it?"said Hon.

"In some ways it does."said Ryo. "We fighters try to explore new horizons on battle and opponents so much,we forget the morals and aims of what we sought out to begin with. This Xin must belong to a warlike people to actually commit something like this."

"I just hope he doesn't come back,that's all."said Andy."He did us a small favor taking out Geese,but that's all he could've done."

"Speaking of which,if he took Geese's ki,maybe he's dead now ya think?"said Joe.

"Afraid not,Joe."said Terry. "Xin told me he returned all the other fighters he defeated. So..it's pretty obvious that we'll face Geese and his goons again."

"Damn--not good for business I can tell ya that."said Richard.

Everyone laughed.

"No prob though."said Ryo. "He has heroes like us to contend with,and we'll bring him to justice one day in the next KOF! That's a promise!"

"Couldn't agree more,Ryo."said Terry. "Well,a toast..to good life and living after this!"

"A TOAST!"said the fighters as they clinked their glasses of beer and drank.

While back at Geese Tower..

Geese Howard stood at the balcony of his tower,looking out at the city that was once his.

"Mr.Howard?'said Billy approaching him.

"Yes?"said Geese.

"We've recieved word that Terry Bogard..managed to defeat the mysterious assailant that attacked you earlier sir."said Billy.

"Good."said Geese. "I'd never thought i'd say this..but at least..it's good to have meddlesome hero around for some instances. But this will only make our next encounter more exciting all the while.

Terry..Bogard..HAHAHA!"

While back out in the streets of Southtown,Terry at last walks home after an exciting adventure against an otherworldy foe.

He then looked at the sky and pondered Xin's warning that they may come again.

Terry simply smiled and welcomed the challenge.

He would defeat them,just as he will defeat Geese Howard in final battle one day.

He then took his hat off and threw it to the air.

"OKAY!"he said.

Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!  
Come greet the dawn, it's a brand new day!  
Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!  
Let burn the passion that fires your soul!!

Each lonely night I get through without you becomes my victory  
Each empty night I fight against the light that is my destiny  
Yet, I know that having might don't mean you're right  
I can't be both cruel and kind!  
When nothing makes sense I look up at the clouds in the sky  
They don't answer but I still ask why...

Stand tall, you won't fall!  
Even a wolf gets away  
Now and then run into the sun  
Sharpen your claws, bare your fangs and go on!

Run your own race--why go for second place?  
Go on and grab a star!  
You can survive. You gotta stay alive!  
Heaven is not that far.  
When you're on the edge you pledge to live just for today  
Ain't no sense livin' in the past!  
Look ahead and you'll see that tomorrow has already come  
Time heals all wounds and love does go on!

Stand tall, you won't fall!  
Courage! You stumble and then  
So that you run into the sun  
Seek out those songs which have not yet been sung!

People do fall in love  
Though they may swear that the pain won't let go forevermore  
I'll burn the flame of your dreams in my soul

Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!!  
Come greet the dawn, it's a brand new day!  
Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!!  
Let burn the passion that fires your soul!!

THE END.

I hope you all enjoyed my Fatal Fury faniction,I did writing it and hope to entertain you all further in my future fanfictions. Thank you and goodnight.

-Dunes the author.


End file.
